


[Podfic] Annabelle Fritton, Headmistress?

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [15]
Category: St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Cover Art, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Are</em> you the headmistress?" asked Kelly, smirking at her. "Did Miss Fritton toddle off to a nursing home to live happily ever after with Matron and leave you to be responsible?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Annabelle Fritton, Headmistress?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Annabelle Fritton - Headmistress?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462321) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

**Length:** 0:05:48

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/%5Bst.trinians%5D%20annabelle%20fritton%2C%20headmistress_%20%28havocthecat%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (5.4 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
